My colourful walk
by Melilot's revenge seeker
Summary: Creek oneshot Lemon. warnings: language, crossdressing, sex. Craig is being an asshole, and Tweek likes to be threatened.


**Author's note: This was written to relieve stress, and is intended to entertain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, nor am I making any money from this. **

**Warnings: Language, sex, cross dressing. This is slash, so you have been warned.**

**Reviews are appreciated, thanks enjoy.**

The doorbell rang, signaling his arrival. Tweek ran down the stairs to answer the door, muttering the savior's name the whole way down. When he opened the door Craig handed him a TJMaxx Shopping bag.

"Put it on." Craig commanded as he let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

"Argh! What's this?"

"Do what I say. Put it on."

"Okay, ah-Oh, Jesus!" Tweek wailed.

"What?" Craig asked apathy in his tone.

"T-t-this is a girl's outfit!"

At least it was a pretty girl's outfit, a black long-sleeved cotton blouse, a yellow and black plaid pleated skirt.

"So? Put them on, I said." Craig ordered.

"Arrrgh!" Tweek couldn't find the energy to argue and simply did as he was told, changing out of his normal clothes.

"Take off your underwear too."

"Ah! Why?"

"Don't question me, bitch. I brought you something I want you to wear underneath the skirt." Craig informed him.

Tweek twitched nervously as he searched the contents of the shopping bag, finding a pair of calf high black suede boots, and a black satin pair of panties.

"Gahh! N-no way, man! This is way too much pressure!" Tweek screeched, twitching nervously.

Craig, who was getting fed up by this point, reached out with his hand to grab a fistful of Tweek's blond hair, making the shorter teen whimper in his grasp,.

"You have two choices Tweek. Either put the clothes on like the dirty little slut you are inside or I'll take you outside, completely naked."

Tweek looked up at Craig with trepidation.

"Nngh! Oh Jesus, naked?"

"That's right. Take you right outside, into the middle of town naked. You'd like it, wouldn't you? You'd fucking love it. Everyone watching what I did to you? And hey, maybe we should go to your parents' coffee house, and I could bend you over a table in front of all the customers."

"Ah! NO!" Tweek managed to pull out of Craig's grip.

He decided to put the outfit on. It was better than the alternative. He struggled to get the blouse on, trying to button it correctly. Although there were only five buttons instead of the usual eight he had to deal with, it was still giving him some problems. He put the skirt on, the fabric draping across his thighs. Next he slid the panties on; the tight satin fabric cupped his balls. He got the boots on easily enough.

Craig leaned against the wall, a smirk playing across his lips.

"You make such a pretty girl. Not pretty enough though; everyone will know you're a boy in a skirt. They'll all point and stare, and maybe a few of them will whisper that you're a dirty slut. How does that feel, to know everyone will know what you really are?"

Tweek closed his eyes against the wave of paranoid thoughts that flooded his mind with Craig's words. Additionally his words also thrilled him, making him whisper the savior's name as he stood up, opening his eyes after he had calmed down to the point where he thought he'd be okay.

Craig made a noise of approvement at the sight. "Alright, let's go."

"Gah! Outside?"

"That's right. I want to show off my pretty little bitch."

"Oh Jesus Christ, this is way too much pressure!" Tweek cried as he and Craig left his house, locking the door behind them.

Craig led Tweek around town, keeping him on his arm as they walked around. And not on any quiet roads, oh no. Craig took him to the busiest streets, and the crowded entertainment districts, into different shops and several fast food places.

Tweek burned with the embarrassment that yes, it had been obvious to everyone that saw him that he was a teenage boy in a dress. His balls burnt with the friction caused by the satin panties, as well as every single solitary word that Craig hissed to him on their walk.

"Feel the chill on your junk through that short skirt? Want me to warm you up right here and now? Just push that tiny little skirt up so everyone can see?"

As they kept walking, Craig kept talking.

"Do you remember the last time I fucked you? You wanted it so bad but in the end you couldn't hold it in, could you bitch? You're paying for it right fucking now. From now on I'm not fucking you when you want it, I'm fucking you when I feel like it. How does it feel to know you could be waiting for a long, long, long time until I decide to rip you open with my cock, Tweek?"

The more he talked the worse it got for Tweek. And the more he talked the longer they were out. Tweek found it impossible to hide an erection in a skirt, no matter how pleated it was. And he couldn't expect these black satin panties to contain it; the soft fabric was making his dick burn even more with the friction.

Eventually time ran together. Tweek was aware of nothing, save the yearning in his crotch and Craig's voice whispering things to him in his ear. He wasn't sure when they arrived at Craig's house, but they had gone inside some time ago and Tweek was currently gripping the back of the couch, spreading his legs.

Craig smirked lustfully as he watched him.

"That's right, baby. Spread those legs wide. Let's see that pretty, perfect little ass."

The black and yellow plaid skirt was up around the blond's hips, looking more like a belt than anything else.

"Mmm, yes. Very nice."

Craig grabbed the back of the panties twisting the satin fabric and pulling it tight. The sudden tightness and friction made the blond's problem that much more urgent.

"Ah! Craig!"

"What? What do you want, Tweek?"

"Ahh! Fuck me Craig!" Tweek shuddered harder than usual.

"You want it, bitch?"

Tweek whimpered and moaned, looking at Craig behind him.

"Fuck, yes! Yeah I want it. Fuck me Craig. Use me like a whore!"

The panties were pulled away, to rest down near his knees.

Craig came over to him, touching Tweek's shivering thighs. He stuck two saliva drenched fingers inside Tweek, stretching him, preparing him.

"I'm gonna fuck you through this couch."

"Ah, Jesus Christ, yes! Give me it all! Fucking tear me apart!"

"Who else gets you this hot?"

"Nnhh, no one!"

"Who else can get this deep?" A violent thrust accompanied his question making Tweek push forward on the couch.

"Ahhhh! N-no one! No one's as big as you!"

Tweek moaned and thrashed, overcome with pleasure and heat as Craig thrusted inside him over and over and over again. Behind him Craig panted, keeping his thrusts fast and hard. Tweek pressed his ass back against Craig, loving every moment.

"Oh! Oh Jesus, t-too much pressure! Oh God!"

"Gonna cum already, bitch?" Craig's hips pounded into Tweek even harder than before. "What's my name then? Say my name. Say my name. Let everyone in the whole town know who fucks you so good."

"Ah! Ah fuck! CRAIG!" Tweek couldn't hold back that scream even if Craig commanded him to. He twitched and spasmed as he came hard, nearly falling onto the back of the couch. Nearly.

Craig continued to hold him up, gripping Tweek's hips with his hands, still thrusting hard into him.

Craig leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "We aren't done yet bitch. I haven't cum yet, and this is about what I want, remember? I'm gonna keep fucking you until I do."

**The end. Review if you liked reading this**


End file.
